Costa Del Sol
by Artec
Summary: A night at the warm tropical vaction spot... Pure Cleris


Del Sol

The sun had fell behind the horizon hours ago. Since then the wind had stopped blowing, the seagulls had silenced, and the tourists were all asleep… with the exception of one. A green-eyed woman lay awake in a small bed, her eyes trained on the ceiling. Even with the gentle lapping waves to lull her to sleep she laid fully awake, not even a trace of tiredness in her eyes.

Sitting up, the brunette sighed and left the warmth of the mattress. She knew she would never fall asleep, just like last night and the night before. The woman was careful not to wake her companions as she tiptoed over various sleeping bags, sleeping bodies, and traveling bags that were scattered about room. There were only three beds per room after all, and she was lucky to have gotten a mattress tonight. As the green-eyed woman exited the room silently, she wasn't aware of the glowing eyes that watched her leave.

Aeris sat down on a dock looking up towards the sky as her legs hung just shy of the waters' surface. It was a warm night, and the night birds and crickets were singing about it. The young Cetra was wrapped up in her thoughts as she wondered about her journey with Avalanche thus far.

It was fun, no doubt and Aeris was having quite a time. But she knew deep in her heart and soul that Avalanche was leading her to her death. It was fate, really, and the Planet encouraged her to follow Cloud since the day she meant him.

At the thought of Cloud the woman smiled. He was such a shy person… in a cute way. Aeris giggled to herself at the thought of him at the Wallmarket. It was funny, not only did Cloud act cute, he was cute. Just every aspect made of him made her heart flutter… his expressions, his soft blonde hair, his voice, his beautiful eyes, his slight build, his awkwardness… he was too perfect to be real.

Aeris suddenly felt a cool whisk of air behind her and turned her head, feeling a presence. Out of reaction she jumped at the sudden appearance behind her, and almost lost her balance off the dock until a hand steadied her shoulder.

Think of the devil…

A laugh rung out behind her, "I never knew you were so jumpy. Scared of the dark, huh?" The man whispered.

Aeris blushed, "No I'm not!" She said defensively crossing her arms, "and you shouldn't be sneaking up on people you little spiky-headed-"

The blonde man laughed again, "Little? Who are you to be talking?"

Aeris tried to glare at him, but then broke out into fits of giggles, "Hey, you leave me alone, Cloud." She said giving him a playful shove.

"I can't," Cloud started. "Remember, I'm your bodyguard." He teased, flicking his bangs from his eyes.

Aeris just rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back toward the sky. Cloud followed her gaze with his eyes and then sat down beside her.

They stayed like that for a while, looking up at the sky and enjoying the cool night weather until Aeris spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Cloud?" She started with a distanced tone in her voice.

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you come out here?"

His eyes drifted downward. "…I couldn't sleep, and because I was curious to why you left." He said.

Aeris' eyes widened. "Did I wake you up?"

Cloud shook his head. "I was up far before that, sometimes its just too hard sleep."

Aeris made a sound of agreement, "Yeah, I know."

"So… why'd you come out here?"

Aeris smiled, "…To think,"

"Oh," He breathed. "…About what?"

The woman smirked, but didn't say anything. To this Cloud raised an eyebrow, "I knew it," He said grinning. Aeris turned to look at him questionably. "You were thinking about me, weren't you?" He finished proudly.

Aeris' eyebrows shot up, then stuck her tongue at him, "Wouldn't you like to know!"

"Yes, I would." He said inching closer. "What were we doing in that head of yours I wonder?" Mirth danced in his mako eyes.

Aeris' jaw dropped, "That's it, you!" With that said, the woman gave the mercenary a hard shove off the dock.

Cloud's cry of surprise was cut off when he broke the surface of the water with a splash. When the blonde man resurfaced with the hair plastered in his eyes, Aeris started laughing until her breath ran out. Cloud's eyes flashed with revenge as she continued giggling, oblivious to his plans.

Without warning Cloud shot his hand out and snatched her ankle. Aeris yelped when he dragged her down off the dock's edge. For the second time that night a body was thrown into the water.

Aeris shot her head up above the water with sharp gasp. Her bangs hung heavily in her eyes, and she tore them from her gaze. Now it was Cloud's turn to laugh, it he took the time to do so.

The brunette joined his laughter soon after and she knew couldn't have stopped herself even if she wanted to. "Cloud, now I'm all wet!" Aeris managed to exasperate in between giggles. "Thanks a lot!"

Cloud had a funny grin on his face, "Hey, I'm wet too, and that's all your fault!"

"I don't think so, you big goofy flirt!" She accused, splashing at him.

"Me Flirty? What are you talking about?" He had a look of being taken back, but Aeris saw right through it.

She just rolled her green eyes, and started to trudge back to shore with her pink dress clinging to every curve of her body. "I'm going to go change, if you don't mind!"

"Actually-" Cloud started after her.

---


End file.
